


Selfishness

by Zara



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Emotional Abuse, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zara/pseuds/Zara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nagini was a name too dull-sounding compared to her unbelievable beauty...and so Tom Riddle changed her into a snake out of selfishness, out of his ugly need to have her become his and his only and belong to no one else." In which Nagini was a mysterious, pretty girl that Tom Riddle had his eye on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfishness

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Anything recognizable is JKR's and anything unrecognizable is the result of my imagination.
> 
> I've had this idea in my head for a very long time, but I needed to figure out some of the little things. But at last, it is complete.

He was fifteen when he looked at her, really looked at her. Of course he'd known of her when he started school.

Tom Riddle was never one to find much interest in girls; it wasn't worth it, he thought. There were more important things than silly little relationships that would only last so long.

But when Fifth year had started, he noticed her.

She had changed over the summer, he noticed. Nagini was a name too dull-sounding compared to her unbelievable beauty. On the first day of Fifth year in Potions class, he watched her—rolling up her sleeves, loosening her green-and-silver tie, pulling up her dark, black hair.

Never before had he realized the intensity of her icy eyes that were silver and sometimes had a small, tiny bit of light green when she smirked. She was a bit taller than other girls in Slytherin and had snow white skin and pretty pink lips and long dark curls that he wanted oh so badly to touch. Not to mention that she didn't throw herself at him the way other girls did.

And oh, she was trouble. She was slick, cunning, and mischievous; like a snake. With her stunning looks she could put a spell on any man, and end up walking away with fifty galleons without the man noticing. She was absolutely devious, and he found that that was what attracted her to him the most.

After they all came back from their Christmas break, he spoke to her. As charming as he was, she was just as charming, just as clever. She smirked back at him whenever he smirked, and when he charismatically asked for her to be with him, she haughtily told him that she "needed to think about it".

In his eyes, it was rejection. And no one rejected Tom Marvolo Riddle, not even gorgeous fifteen year old girls.

Days after that, he found her again by the Black Lake on a snowy evening. He made conversation with her, more civilized than he did with most, and teased her as she teased him. When the sun had set and darkness had enveloped the sky, she looked at him with her piercing silvery eyes and accepted his previous offer.

She then grabbed her robe and walked back to the Slytherin common room. But he didn't follow. He sat under the tree by the lake for a while after she left, a smirk imprinted on his handsome face.

He'd done it. She was his.

They continued to tease each other from then on. They both left each other hanging, not giving each other what they really wanted. And as he walked through the school's corridors, he could feel the stares of both the boys and the girls—the boys envious of the fact that Nagini was his and the girls envious because he was hers.

When they kissed for the first time, he was angry. He was in the deserted girls' bathroom, furious with many things, but not her. She just happened to walk in on him losing his mind. And he could tell she feared him, as much as she didn't want to show it. So she tried to calm him down, not bothering to ask why he was angry. She just wanted him calm.

He calmed down only a bit while she soothed him and held his face between her soft hands. And then he looked at her, and he kissed her. It was slower than he would've liked, but this was Nagini, not some other girl that he'd end up throwing away like an empty box. So he took advantage of the moment and held on to her as if his life depended on it.

And so they were almost always together. She studied, he studied with her. She read, he read with her. They went to Slughorn's parties together every time, and soon enough, the year began to end.

He kissed her before they departed, but said nothing. She smiled at him before she left King's Cross, and he smiled back only so very slightly that she'd be the only one to notice it.

Sixth year began, and Nagini was surprised to see that he'd grown taller and became broader. His physicality changed. And, so it seemed, his mentality. He was still gentle with her, but not as much as he'd used to be.

When other boys stared at her, he threatened them. When she was talking to a Seventh year about the N.E.W.T. exams, he grabbed her by her arm and told her to not get so close to other males. She was upset at the way he grabbed her, but let it go. She thought, perhaps, there was something on his mind that was bothering him.

He was tense that year and on; keeping secrets and making mysterious disappearances. She asked him one day if there was something bothering him. He growled out a firm "no" and she flinched back at his furious expression, slightly frightened.

Two days after that, he saw how upset she was. He didn't apologize, for Tom Riddle does not apologize to anyone, but he took her to the abandoned girls' bathroom, and there he kissed her. And she let him, until it became out of control. He was being rougher with her, touching her forcefully and pulling the ends of her hair and biting her neck, and she didn't like it much. It wasn't like him to be that way, he wasn't the Tom she knew and fell in love with the year prior. So she pushed him away gently and whispered "Please, not now."

Angry that she didn't want to, he stomped out of the bathroom, leaving her there; confused and helpless.

About a month after, she gave in. He took her to the abandoned bathroom once more and kissed her hard, slipping his hand under her uniform skirt immediately. She didn't like doing it while he was angry, but it seemed he was angry all the time now. And so he stole her virginity, her bit of innocence, and even her happiness all in one night.

The meetings were constant from then on. It was in the bathroom, every day. He needed a way to let out his anger, and his supposed way was through her. And she let him. She let him use her.

Months later, a Ravenclaw girl named Myrtle had died. Tom seemed oblivious to everything going on, but Nagini was suspicious, for when she died, he was not present, and when he returned, he said he knew nothing.

She didn't believe him, but she merely responded with silence. And so, Sixth year had ended.

He kissed her again before departure, but he did not smile.

And neither did she.

Seventh year began, and their meetings were frequent once more, turning into two or three times a day instead of just once. She'd leave the bathroom sore, and he'd strut about like nothing was wrong, giving the school a perfect image of the supposedly perfect couple.

One day, she walks up to him while he's sitting under the tree by the Lake. He's examining his mother's ring with an odd facial expression she'd never seen.

"Tom," She said. "Are you feeling alright?"

He chuckled darkly then, looking up at her with cold eyes and a smirk. "Alright? Oh, darling, I'm feeling excellent."

A cold wind blew as darkness began swallowing up the sky.

"Tom." She whispered; her voice breaking. "What's going on?"

He didn't answer. The expression on his face remained as he rose and stepped towards her. She stepped back.

"Tom, you're frightening me. Stop it." She said.

It was as if he didn't hear her. He backed her up against a tree and stared into her eyes, the smirk still there. He kissed her once as she struggled helplessly.

"Mine," He whispered in her ear as he ran his long fingers down her arm. "You're mine. And only mine."

"Tom, what—"

She could not continue, for she screamed an ear-splitting scream as she felt her bones crunch and shrink. Her arms and legs felt like they were liquid, and a sharp pain traveled throughout her spine.

He made her a snake, like the sly one she once was, and this made it simpler for him to interact with her do to his Parseltongue. And so Tom Riddle changed her into a snake out of selfishness, out of his ugly need to have her become his and his only and belong to no one else. He watched her suffer. Little did she know, he was giving her a portion of his soul. And when she ended up to be a slithering creature by the stump of the tree, he knelt down, smirking, and whispered to her.

"You're going to help me in my rise to power, my dear. Do you understand?"

He held out his arm. The snake with the piercing silver eyes slithered up and onto his shoulders.

"I said; do you understand?"

The snake's head reached his ear and hissed with a slight sarcastic tone.

"Anything for you, my lord."


End file.
